maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Scarlicorn/russgamemaster
Bio The red member of the Russcorn Six, Prince Scarlicorn has everything you'd expect from a typical Red Ranger: hot blood (literal for Scar), fire affinity, and a big mouth. He loves to cook - both delicious food and evil baddies' geese! Although he primarily fights for fun, he has a very loyal heart and will do anything to avoid letting his team down. He uses pyrokinesis and holds between his teeth the same Fire Smasher that Jayden / Shinken Red does. His hit video game is his self-titled shooter + brawler. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks ignore defense and are guaranteed to hit. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Atsuku Nare - increases damage when burning fighters attack or other fighters use fire attacks Fiery Blood - Fire and energy attacks against Scarlicorn heal him. Plasma Body - Applies Burning to melee attackers. Replaces Burning with Flame On! Unstable Power - Chance to gain an extra turn and increase stats when attacking or attacked by a burning enemy Determined - immune to Stun and Fear effects Attacks L1 - Fire Smasher From Shinkenger / Power Rangers Samurai. Fire Melee 4 hits (special) Exploits Burning - does extra damage to burning enemies (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Pain Train - causes Pain. Applies Exposed to targets with Pain. Applies Wide-Open to targets with Exposed. (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks (self) Wind-Up - next attack does 25% more damage L2 - Lesser Pyrokinesis Multi-Function Fire Spin Fire Slashing Melee Explosion 3 hits - enemy explodes while being repeatedly hit by Scarlicorn's wings. One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents counterattacks. (enemy) Slowed - evasion reduced by 25% (enemy) Ring of Fire - takes fire damage when performing melee attacks (self) Flame On! - restoring health. Attack increased. (self) Rising Up - gains Fortified, Focused, Strengthened, or Agile. Fire Shield Buff All Allies 3 round cooldown (all allies) Fire Shield - Absorbs damage and applies Burning to melee attackers. Melee attacks become Fire attacks and cause Pyrophoric. Immune to Fire attacks and debuffs. Fiery Hooves Unarmed Fire Melee One Enemy 12 hits (Special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% (enemy) Subdue - melee attacks do 40% less damage and cannot crit L6 - Greater Pyrokinesis Multi-Function Fresh From The Oven "Eat up, everypony!" Heal All Allies 2 round cooldown (all allies) Remove Debuffs (all allies) Restore Stamina (all allies) Heating Up - fire and energy attacks do extra damage (all allies) Well Fed - that hit the spot. Spirit Burner Ranged Magic Psychic One Enemy (special) Psychic Energy Attack - ignores shield, evasion, protect, and counter abilities. (special) Guaranteed Hit (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack (enemy) Soulfire - takes magic damage each turn. Removes buffs when applied. (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage Flamethrower Ranged Fire Magic Shoots flames from his forehooves. One Enemy 6 hits (special) Guaranteed Hit (special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning enemies. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Poisoned - Takes damage each turn. Attack reduced. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally (self) Fiery Power - increases Defense. Removed by ice attacks. L9 - Nova Cannon Ranged Fire Magic Energy Explosion All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Slowed, Weakened, Exposed, Combo Setup, or Stun (Special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Plasma Discharge - consumes all Heated Plasmas to do extra damage. (enemy) Bane - takes increased damage from magic attacks and effects (enemy) Exhausted - cannot take extra turns. Quick Actions become normal actions. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Aviary Big Mouth Feathered Friends Friendship is Magic Furry Highway to Hell Hoofing It Hot Stuff Martial Arts Masters Mind Games Redheads Russcorn Six Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Category:Blasters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Russcorn Six Category:Magic